Puppies and Barking
by Yuki Minamoto
Summary: Puppies are cute, aren't they? They can also bring a couple together! Cute bits of fluff! Vanille and Laris, the shot-gun guy, One-shot! Please comment! WARNING: Cross-over pairing, FF 13 and Versus!


**------------Final Fantasy: XIII and XIII Versus.-----------**

**Alright! Let's do this! *grins at you* I always wanted to do this! And now, I know how to. Finally, I'm making a Vanille and Laris One-shot. They've been on my mind for a while so I'm making a story about them. Great, huh? I mean it they were in the same games, then it would have been even awesomer. Since most of you don't know who they are here's the info:**

**Oerba Dia Vanille:She has red, pig-tailed hair. She has a tenancy to be a bit easily over-excited, but that's just her.**

**Laris *meaning Happy in Latin*: An easy going young man who just loves to have fun. He's the shot-gun guy.  
**

**

* * *

**She watched the animals play roughly with each other. The pig-tailed girl giggled as the puppies pounced on each other. Then, with her slender hands, she picked one of them up and lightly scolded them for misbehaving. It gave her the 'puppy dog' look and she had no choice but to say,"Awww!" and hug it apologetically.

"Sorry," she said gently, like a mother would,"I'm so sorry. You look so cute!" She held out the puppy with her arms, making funny faces, trying to entertain it. She didn't notice a man in his early 20s stood there watching the scene. His yellow eyes softened as he broke into a grin.

He watched the girl with a boy-checks-out-girl look. '_Her smile looks nice_,' Laris thought to himself, then he covered his mouth quickly to stop himself from from laughing out loud. As soon as Vanille put one of them down, the other puppy tackled her with vengeful fury. Vanille just groaned and told the puppies to stop misbehaving. If they didn't she would put them in time out.

He decided to reveal himself,"Well, that didn't work out as well as you planned huh?" She turned around and saw Laris grin back at her with a goofy smile. She smiled back with her innocence,"I'm trying to be a good mother to them. So don't blame them. I was about to give them a time out." She told him with an air of satisfaction. She turned her head to see the blond man sit down with her, covering his mouth. His eyes showed laughter and amusement.

Vanille frowned,"Well, Mr. Smarty-Pants! I'd like to see you do better." Laris looked down at her and smirked."Is that a challenge?" He asked with a serious voice. She got up and pointed at him,"If you can get these dogs to do better, I will give you a reward of your choice!" He cocked his eyebrows,"Anything?" he asked. Vanille nodded, her pig-tails swishing back and forth.

At that response he immendaity went down beside the puppies and with two hands, he picked both of them up. Then with a serious look in his eye, he growled at them,"Grrr....." Then he barked,"Grr, woof. Arf. Bark! Arf! Arf!" Vanille just stared at this method with her mouth hanging open.

As if they suddenly in trouble with a parent, the puppies whined and whimpered. Laris looked at them with his yellow eyes and in submission the puppies licked his face. He laughed as they began attacking his face with puppy kisses.

"Hey! Hahaha! Quit that! That tickles!" His face shining with victory, he glanced at Vanille with a sly smile,"So, now my award." The red haired girl twitched, her eyes showed no fear,"Okay. So what do you want?" As if that were a trick question, he scrunched up his face.

Then he put the puppies down and walked towards her. She saw his eyes gleaming with mischief,"I want you to kiss me." Vanille backed away from him as if he was the monster,"What?! Kiss you? I'm not going to kiss you!" She made a disgusted face. At that response, he smiled at her,"You said I can get _anything_. So I want you to kiss me." He leaned his head forward towards her.

Vanille grimaced, she was so confident that he would lose that she didn't think of the consequence of losing. Now she was in this pickle with no way out. He was still leaning towards her frowning,"Fine. You can just kiss me on the cheek."

With closed eyes he got ready for his reward. Vanille groaned and closed her eyes tightly, then she came closer to his cheek and puckered up. Laris quickly turned his head and kissed her on the lips. Vanille broke away from him in shock.

She blushed and covered her lips with her hand. Then she began spitting and wiping her mouth as if she ate something horrible. "Yuck! Eww! Gross!" She glared at him and finally said,"You idiot! How dare you kiss me without my permission!" She saw that her words weren't doing any good when Laris began playing with the puppies, ignoring her.

She twitched and started yelling,"I COULD SUE YOU FOR SEXUAL HARASSMENT LARIS! I CAN AND NOW I'M GONNA DO IT!" She stomped towards him and picked up her puppies,"And you don't deserve to play with my puppies!" She stuck out her tongue and turned her back on him, walking away.

Laris smiled and laughed,"Man, I love our love-hate relationship." His yellow eyes watched her walk away with that same innocent, child-like air and wondered if he could have her for himself.

* * *

**That was awesome! I love this couple from the very beginning, they are such a cute couple, even if his name isn't revealed yet. *sweatdrops* I did good for a cross-over couple. Right?**

**Anyways, please comment or be my WORST enemy and critize it, like a fellow friend would. *waves* Bye! **

**P.S. I know it's short, but if you guys love this couple, then I'll continue it.  
**

**----------**

**Your couple-lovin' author,**

**Yuki Minamoto  
**


End file.
